The invention relates generally to systems for supplying fuel to internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to fuel supply systems for supplying fuel for priming of the engine to facilitate starting and for sustaining normal engine operation.
The invention also relates to supplying fuel for warming up an engine.
The following U.S. patents disclose fuel supply systems:
Parker No. 2,287,900 issued June 30, 1942 PA1 Turner No. 3,371,658 issued Mar. 5, 1968 PA1 Vallin No. 3,386,423 issued June 4, 1968 PA1 Bassot No. 3,516,395 issued June 23, 1970 PA1 Ross No. 3,620,202 issued Nov. 16, 1971 PA1 Rivere No. 3,935,853 issued Feb. 3, 1976